


Swinging from Your Blind Side

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, DickDami Week 2016!, M/M, background JayRoy and TimKon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian over hears Jason discussing his sex life, and doesn't believe aspects of it. It falls to Dick to educate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging from Your Blind Side

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "sexual innocence" paired with multiple orgasms! Except it's more like sexual disbelief, and the multiple orgasms are sort of a future promise/happened to someone else. Oops.

“Seriously, he had my hands behind my back and everything.” Damian glanced up from where he was curled up in his chair, glancing above his book over at Jason and Dick, who were both settled on a couch within the room. Tim was on the floor, ignoring them, a game controller in his hands. “I’m shocked he didn’t bruise my wrists.”

 

Dick grinned, reaching for Jason’s hands and lifting them, examining, and Damian looked back at his book. He didn’t need more context than that- Jason was discussing  _ Roy _ again, and their intimacy.

 

He didn’t need to hear that.

 

“He might have,” Dick teased, turning Jason’s hands. Jason grinned, tugging his hands back.

 

“I swear I get off  _ better _ when he pulls shit like that.”

 

Damian winced. It was hard to concentrate above Jason’s voice, and if he was going to continue with any sort of  _ detailed _ recollection of the night, he was going to relocate to a different room.

 

“And he pinned me down and had ‘em above my  _ head _ . God,  _ that was good _ .” Damian glanced up again, and Jason had this semi blissed-out grin on his face. “Both hands keeping me down and all I could do was lay there and let him make me come  _ again _ .”

 

Damian frowned. That didn’t make sense. If Jason had both his hands pinned down- and if  _ Roy _ was keeping them pinned, then who was touching him? How was he achieving orgasm? It didn’t make sense to Damian.

 

His thoughts broke off when Tim suddenly cursed, his character dying on the screen. “Talk about your great sex life later,” Tim said, “and go grab a controller, I’m fucking  _ sick _ of getting my ass kicked because I have teammates that don’t know how to play a game.”

 

Jason laughed at that, and just like that, the conversation was done.

 

But Damian still didn’t  _ understand _ .

 

*

 

He paced his room that night, trying to work it out in his head. He wasn’t an  _ idiot _ , he knew how sex worked. Truly. Maybe he hadn’t really  _ experienced _ it, but he understood. But he couldn’t fathom how Jason had gotten off without someone touching his cock. Had he gotten enough friction between he and Roy?

 

But then what about when his hands were behind his back?

 

There was a knock at his door, before it opened and Dick leaned in. “Little D, you up for a bite to eat?” Dick was grinning, stepped in without Damian  _ telling _ him to and shut the door. “Figure if it’s you and me home tonight we could get a pizza or something.”

 

Damian waved Dick off, too caught up in his own confusion to think on the offer, and Dick’s smile turned into a frown.

 

“You look like you’re caught up in some wild life mystery.” Dick walked past Damian, plopped down on his bed, watching the teen. “Lay it on me- what’s got you thinking? Girls?  _ Boys _ ? How to rewire the Batmobile controls so that it’ll automatically play Taylor Swift every time it’s started?”

 

“-tt” Damian paused his pacing, folded his arms. He glanced at Dick- and well,  _ because _ it was Dick, and no one else, simply stated, “Todd has confused me.”

 

“Jason confuses us all on a  _ daily _ basis. What’d he do?”

 

Damian rubbed his tongue along the points of his teeth, pausing for just a moment before, “I do not comprehend how he could achieve  _ orgasm _ while both he and Harper’s hands were preoccupied.”

 

Dick choked over that, eyes going a little wide. He sat up, reaching up to cover his mouth, and the surprised sort of broken laugh had Damian  _ glaring _ .

 

“It is not  _ funny _ , Grayson.”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Dick let his hand fall away, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t think you were even listening to Jason earlier.”

 

“He is loud, how could I not?”

 

Another laugh. “Okay, fair enough. Uh… you don’t really get it tho?” Damian shook his head, and Dick pursed his lips. “Uhm… well…” He knitted his fingers together in his lap. “It’s just… you see…”

 

“Spit it out, Grayson.”

 

“Jeez, alright, you damn little prince. Jay was getting off on Roy stimulating his prostate- it’s pretty typical, actually. You should hear him and Tim when they get into rants and both got fucked senseless the night before.” Dick shrugged a shoulder, taking in Damian’s still confused look. “You don’t believe me.”

 

“I just do not believe he could achieve  _ orgasm _ like that.” Not that Damian would know. He’d never had anyone touch him there- or in general, but even  _ he _ hadn’t stuffed his fingers inside himself, despite hearing the former Robins  _ all _ discussing it at some point.

 

“It’s not as hard as you think.” Dick glanced away, like he was a bit nervous, and Damian didn’t doubt he must have experienced it, as well.

 

Damian walked over, sitting down next to Dick. “Prove it to me.” Dick nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to stare at Damian, who offered up a little smirk. “Unless you are making it entirely up.”

 

“I- Damian. Little D. I’m not gonna…” Dick trailed off, eyes glancing over him- and Damian knew he was  _ considering _ it despite his protest. Knew the look of someone  _ checking him out _ . And after a deep breath, “You really want me to?”

 

Damian nodded, felt a little hot over the idea. After all, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t harbored some sort of crush on his mentor, over the years. He’d had his first wet dream about Dick, if he was honest.

 

Not that anyone ever needed to know that.

 

“Jesus. Alright… fine.” Dick scrubbed a hand up over his face. “But only because if I don’t, who knows who you’re going to go to about this.”

 

That was a lie, to make himself feel better. Damian knew that- but he was polite enough to not point it out. Yet.

 

“I have to go grab something. I’ll… be right back.” Dick stood up, nearly sprinting out of the room, and Damian leaned back on his hands, taking a slow, deep breath. If he had known it would be this easy to get Dick’s hands on him, maybe he would have listened to Jason’s sex rants sooner. Would have voiced his confusion on all the things he heard both he and Tim discuss long ago-

 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t half hard, with just the knowledge that Dick was going to be touching him. Granted, he still didn’t  _ believe _ Dick, that he could come from just that, without a hand around his cock. But he hoped when he proved Dick wrong, maybe he’d make up for it-

 

Dick walked back in, tugging the door shut. He flipped the lock, then took an extra second to go ahead and test it, to make sure it held. Like he was terrified someone was going to walk in. When he was satisfied it was securely locked, he turned, walked back over towards Damian. He had a small bottle clutched in his hand, and Damian quirked up a brow.

 

“You uh, need lube,” Dick said, “Trust me. I borrowed it from Tim’s room.”

 

Damian snorted. Why was he not shocked that Dick knew Tim would have some? And that he felt  _ just fine _ in borrowing it- like it wouldn’t be missed. Like there was more.

 

“So what do I do?” Damian hadn’t pushed himself up, was still leaning back, and Dick took a moment to rove his eyes down along him.

 

“Take your clothes off.”

 

Damian hummed, liking the tone of Dick’s voice. “Is that an order?” Dick flushed, his lips parting, and Damian wanted to hear his heartbeat, wanted to feel the rush of his pulse. He knew arousal when he saw it, at the very least.

 

He pushed himself up, stood from the bed. He made a point of slowly tugging his tshirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, standing there and letting Dick take in the jut of his shoulders, the curves of his abs. Dick stared, openly so, and Damian reached down, popped the button on his jeans.

 

“Everything?”

 

Dick swallowed, nodded- and Damian could admit, he was having  _ fun _ .

 

He unzipped his jeans, pulling them down his thighs. He stepped out of them, when they fell down his calves, left himself in just his underwear. He reached down, tugged at the waistband, showing off the perfect crease of muscle that led down his pelvis. “Enjoying the view?”

 

“I’m starting to think you’re faking all of this,” Dick said, and Damian  _ laughed _ , like he only could with Dick.

 

“I am not. I do not believe you at all- but that does not mean I am naive, Grayson.” He hooked his fingers in his underwear, peeling them down his thighs, until he could step out of them, as well. Leaving him completely naked, under Dick’s dark stare. “Do you like what you see?”

 

Dick smirked, reaching out and hooking an arm around Damian’s waist. He tugged him in close, and Damian reached up, got his hands on Dick’s chest just in time to keep from pressing right up against him. “Maybe,” he admitted, leaning in and nuzzling into Damian’s neck. “It’ll go smoother if I work you up a little first. What turns you on?”

 

If Damian said  _ you _ , he wondered if it’d be an acceptable answer.

 

Dick’s mouth moved gently along his neck, and Damian hummed, let his eyes fall shut. Half hard, he didn’t think it’d take much at all to work him up, but- “Kiss me.”

 

“Yeah?” Dick asked, his fingers digging into Damian’s side. Damian nodded, and Dick lifted his head, just enough to seek out Damian’s mouth, kiss him in a way that made Damian feel dizzy. He groaned against Dick’s mouth, grinding his hips forward, pressing his cock against Dick’s jeans as Dick’s tongue pushed into his mouth, fucked him like his  _ fingers _ could and-

 

Maybe a little sliver of Damian wanted Dick to be  _ right _ .

 

“You’re so hard already,” Dick breathed against his mouth, before biting Damian’s lip. Damian whined, and Dick sucked at it, grinding his own hips forward. “Fuck, just get on the bed.”

 

“So much for foreplay,” Damian teased, when his mouth was his own. He turned, and suddenly Dick was  _ shoving _ him, and Damian was falling forward, bending over and clutching at the bed, his ass lifted and bared. Dick grinned, pressed right up to it, jerking his hips like he could bury his cock deep inside Damian in a single thrust in that moment, and Damian gasped.

 

“Don’t seem to need it,” Dick mused, reaching beneath him, rubbing his palm along the underside of Damian’s thick, heavy cock. “Fuck little D, I could ride you and I bet it’d be heaven.”

 

Damian choked, and Dick chuckled, easing back and giving Damian’s ass a playful smack.

 

“Another time. Now, up on the bed.”

 

Damian glanced back, trying to hide the fact that his pupils were huge, that he rather  _ liked _ that smack. Or the idea of Dick riding him-

 

Or really, any of this, as much as he already was.

 

He climbed up onto the bed, stayed on his hands and knees, and Dick reached out, squeezed his ass in his hands- kneaded the flesh before he leaned over, kissed the small of his back. “Just stay relaxed, okay? I promise, you’re gonna love this.”

 

“-tt- we shall see.” Still, Damian dug his knees deeper into his bed as Dick uncapped the lube, pouring it onto his fingers. He reached out, grasping one asscheek so he could  _ see _ Damian’s hole, before circling it with his slick fingers. Damian shivered, wasn’t sure if he liked it or not- just knew it felt  _ strange _ ,  _ different _ . But when Dick applied gentle pressure- didn’t push in but definitely made his fingers’ presence  _ known _ \- Damian couldn’t keep from squirming, form wriggling his hips and letting his breath catch.

 

“If you don’t like something, let me know, okay?” Dick asked, and Damian nodded, still not looking back at him. Dick traced his hole one more time, before the pressure grew and suddenly one finger was slipping inside his body. Damian gasped, eyes going a little wide, as Dick stilled for a second, his other hand moving to rub Damian’s lower back, his eyes admiring the dimples at the small of it. “Okay?”

 

“Just… strange…” Damian admitted- but he didn’t ask Dick to stop. Dick hummed, easing his finger back slowly.

 

“Might feel that way at first. Give it a second though… I’ve gotta stretch you a bit before I get to the good stuff.” His voice had  _ promise _ to it, and Damian hated how that made his cock twitch, how he could feel the precum welling up at the head, as it was left heavy between his legs. Dick eased his finger back in again, slow thrusts that still felt a bit strange, but weren’t  _ uncomfortable _ . And when Damian didn’t resist, when his body remained calm, Dick added his second finger-

 

That stretch had Damian gasping, tensing up a little. Dick leaned over, kissed the center of his back, right on top of the heavy scar there.

 

“Easy,” he whispered, “tense up and it won’t feel as good. Relax, it’s only me. I’ve got you.” His hand rubbed up along Damian’s side, warm and soothing, and Damian exhaled, muscles loosening. “That’s it, that’s my babybat.”

 

Damian shivered over that, and Dick smiled, kissing his spine again as he scissored his fingers.

 

“You just have to loosen up a little more,” he mumbled into Damian’s skin, sighing. Damian wondered  _ why _ \- if Dick liked the way he smelled, the taste of his skin on his lips-

 

He hoped he did.

 

Dick eased his fingers in still slow thrusts, until Damian’s body was mostly pliant around them. Damian was squirming a little, his breathing coming a bit faster- and, alright, he could admit, there was something attractive about this. Something  _ pleasing  _ about the feeling of Dick thrusting in and out of his body, opening him up. But he didn’t think it’d get him off-

 

And then Dick curled his fingers.

 

“I just have to find that spot,” he whispered, rubbing his fingerpads along Damian’s walls. Damian might have questioned it, but in his next breath he was gone-

 

Because Dick was touching  _ something _ .

 

He gasped, body jerking, and Dick was  _ grinning _ , he could hear it in his voice. “Gotcha,” he said, pressing his fingers against Damian’s prostate harder, rubbing against it. Damian felt his legs shaking, his breath coming in rushed, harsh pants. He pushed back without meaning to. Another chuckle, and Dick was pulling his fingers back- only to slam them forward, push up tight and hard to Damian’s sweet spot.

 

Damian gave a sharp cry, hear jerking up, eyes squeezing shut. His belly was going impossibly tight impossibly  _ fast _ , his thighs shaking as Dick kept his hand splayed on his back now.

 

“How’d it feel, little D?”

 

Damian opened his mouth, but no words came. Instead it was simply an obscene, embarrassing moan, as his cock began  _ dripping _ down onto his sheets. “Grayson,” he managed to pant, a heated flush on his cheeks and neck now, clawing down towards his chest.

 

“I’m right here, little prince.” Another hard thrust, and Damian was biting at his lip, arching. “Is it good?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Damian hadn’t meant to sound so eager about it, but the little shocks radiating from deep inside him were  _ mystifying _ . His cock was pulsing and he wanted so badly to have his hand around it, but that wasn’t a part of this game- and oh, maybe there was  _ definitely _ some appeal to this-

 

“Can you take it harder?” Dick asked, and Damian wasn’t even  _ sure _ how Dick would thrust his fingers harder, but he was nodding, sucking at his bite-swollen lip. Dick grinned, shoved his fingers in so deep, so hard, that Damian yelped, before he was slamming back against them, his arms shaking and threatening to give out as he twisted the sheet in his fists.

 

His vision was going hazy, white at the edges. He could feel each pulse of precum, couldn’t even imagine the wet stain beneath him now. He could feel each point of contact from Dick, not just the fingers inside him but the way his fingertips were gently curling into his back, the heat from the rest of him, so damn  _ close _ ,

 

And then, his voice, husky like he  _ wanted _ Damian, “That’s it, little prince. Fuck yourself on my fingers.”

 

Damian was  _ gone _ , and he hadn’t even realized that he was truly that close. He tossed his head back, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he cried out, shoving back against Dick’s fingers. His body clenched up around him, and Dick stopped his thrusts to just rub his prostate as Damian’s cock emptied down onto his sheets.

 

Damian trembled, as it began to subside, his head falling forward. He was sucking his breaths in so quickly he was dizzy- a broken sound escaping him as Dick pulled his fingers out of his body. “Easy,  _ easy _ ,” Dick said, the hand on his back rubbing up along his spine. “Careful, you’ll hyperventilate.”

 

Damian sucked in a breath, held it in, as he felt the bed dipping, from Dick’s weight as he sat down. He exhaled in a rush, turned his head and slit his eyes open just enough to see Dick, who patted his thigh.

 

“C’mere,” he said, and Damian turned, although moving felt like he was forcing a ton of  _ water _ to listen to his mental commands. He crawled towards Dick’s lap, collapsing against him and snuggling into his chest, as Dick got both arms around him. He squeezed him affectionately, as Damian continued to work on regaining his breath. “See? Wasn’t bad, right?”

 

Damian licked his lips. “I feel I could have died,” he mumbled, and Dick laughed.

 

“Means I did a good job. I’m pretty good with these fingers, y’know.” He leaned down, kissed the top of his head. “So, now that you’ve experienced it…”

 

“Just say it, Grayson,” Damian huffed, “say you were  _ right _ .”

 

“Not what I wanna say. More along the lines of…” Dick paused, licked his lips, “like, maybe wondering if you’d want to do it again.”

 

Damian glanced up at Dick, cheeks still tinged, and asked, “With you?”

 

“If that’s what you want. I just- ya know, wouldn’t be opposed to helping you out again. If you’re ever interested.”

 

Damian stared up for a moment, before he nearly crawled up Dick’s body, breathed out, “kiss me,” and Dick was so  _ fast _ to respond, to listen, it was as if he had been waiting, hoping,  _ begging  _ for Damian to say that. The rush of Damian’s blood in his temples fell away to the wet sounds of their mouths, as he hooked his arms up around Dick’s neck, pressing tight to him as he sucked at his tongue, before it was pushing against Damian’s teeth.

 

Damian was fairly sure he  _ definitely _ would be interested in doing this again- especially with Dick’s help. And what had Jason said about how good it was, with his hands pinned down?

 

Maybe he could convince Dick to let him try  _ that _ .


End file.
